


Splenda

by SkipBoop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Like, More tags will be added later, Reader Is Not Frisk/Chara, Reader Is Small, Reader is You, Tags Will Probably Change Later, Undertale Fluff, really small, smooches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBoop/pseuds/SkipBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff... mindless Sans x Reader Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Switched

You stare at yourself in the mirror for a second, thinking to yourself (briefly), if this had really been a good idea. No, you finally decide, probably not... then again, you went exactly well know for your genius.

This morning, just after breakfast with the skelebros, Sans had taken one of your shirts from the laundry and had shuffled around the house using a mock imitation of your voice. What made what made it worse? Pap actually thought it was funny, and Pap NEVER thought Sans jokes where funny. And even after your annoyed protests for him to stop, he continued on. 

"But I'm the new y/n" He had replied with, pushing your hands away from the hem of your shirt when you tried to take it off his body.

How could he be so mean? You had done NOTHING to deserve this (flash back to last week when you had colored his head pick while he was asleep). After having quite enough of his games, you had angrily stopped upstairs right to his room.

'Fine,' you thought to yourself 'two can play at that game' 

 

So their you where, standing in the full length mirror, completely dressed in the small skeletons clothing. The stolen items included a pair of his black shorts, the regular pair of pink bunny slippers, and to top it off was his way to large for your tiny body blue winter coat. Who where you kidding, everything was to big for you. Sans had to be double your size, if not triple. 

'Welp, to late now,' you justified, stepping out of the messy bed room. 

You could here the boys in the kitchen, Sans still mocking you, Pap still laughing. Rushing now, you dashed down the stairs, through the living room, and straight for the kitchen. "WELL I'M THE NEW SANS THEN" You yelp loudly, throwing your hands in the air.

A moment of silence that did nothing to ease your nerves 

Then an sudden explosion of wild laughter "HUMAN!" Papyrus managed "YOU ARE TO SMALL. SANS'S CLOTHES ARE TO BIG FOR YOU"  
"kid... how did you e-even get that all to stay on????" Sans chokes through his giggles. 

You cross your arms, slightly upset. Sure it was all big, but god it wasn't that funny. 

Sans stumbled over to you and grasped your little hand in his larger one. Laughter dyeing, the shortest of the skeleton brothers pulled you close. "Your to cute, ya know that?" he said placing and toothy kiss to your forehead. All you do if huff in annoyance. He won THIS round.


	2. Chilly

"HUMAN," Pap yelled from the front door "I AM OFF TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER AT UNDYNES HOUSE TONIGHT, PLEASE MAKE SURE MY LAZY BONES BROTHER PICKS UP HIS SOCK." He directed you. You nod slowly, slightly distracted at the moment, then wave him off a good-bye. 

Returning to your task, you continue to flick through TV channel after TV channel, eyes completely glazed over. Saturday and nothing good was on, not that that should have been a surprise. In fact it was SO typical that frustration bubbled deep in your stomach. Standing up from the lumpy couch with a flare of sudden anger, you raise the remote over your head, prepared to throw it a crossed the room.

**B L I P**

 

The lights go dead simultaneously with the TV and you instantly freeze. Its completely dark... dark and silent. Well, its silent until the fact its a power outage registered to the rest of the house hold, then you detect small movement from up stairs. Sans bed room door creaked open and foot steps soon followed.

"Everything okay down here." Came Sans deep voice. He was pretty used to this sort of thing. Snowdin was known all over the Underground for their pretty rough weather in the winter. To be honest Sans had actually expected the power to go out that night. 

You hum in response to his question and listen to him to stumble into kitchen to find the flash light Papyrus had taken from his room. As you hear him rummaging around a bit in one of the cabinets, you began to realize something incredibly obvious. 

The power was out.... electricity was gone.... no more heat. 

You shiver, the cold already starting to seep in to the once cozy warm house. Their was many things about Snowdin that you loved. The locals are one, always kind and opened armed, always more than ready to help a fellow neighbor. The scenery was another, most everywhere you turned is like the picture perfect image brought to life right out of a National Geographic magazine. However... one thing you _could not_ stand, was how freaking cold it could get.

Sans shuffled back into the room, smacking the now found flash light in his palm, trying to breath some life into it. Slowly, the light flickered on, shining bright enough to light up the room. You cheer at his success in doing something helpful, which he responds with a cheerful laugh. 

You watch him place the flashlight on the coffee table, then pull a blanket off the back pf the couch and wrap it around himself like a burrito. Your about to protest it, when he quite suddenly lunges at you. In surprise you cant help but let out a squeak 

Sans now had you pinned, not exactly a difficult task to do when your as small as you are. You giggle while he wraps you up with him. He must have notice you where getting cold, because its only a matter of seconds before you find you body temperature slowly heating up. 

It took you a moment to find out why you where warming up so quickly in the first place. Sans had quietly materialized his own heart-shaped soul on the inside of his rib cage, and the glowing blue life force was radiating warmth like a heater. 

You laugh happily for a moment, thankful for his thoughtfulness, and place a loving kiss in between his eyes. 

His sock could wait, you where to content at the moment to move...


	4. Update?

So um... I dont think anyones still interested, but if your guys want me to continue i can try. I have another chapter halfway done, i just never finished


End file.
